Anger
by jambaby1963
Summary: A quick glimpse into the relationship between Legolas and his father, and Estel's reaction at witnessing a confrontation. Friends always forgive each other.


Anger  
  
Two weary figures approached the stone and wood gates and walls that surrounded and protected this central part of the woodland realm of Mirkwood. The darker haired being stumbled slightly on the uneven ground but was stopped from falling by the quickness of his fair-haired companion. Strong, slender hands reached out to steady the man grasping him about the waist.  
  
Estel glanced quickly to his left, a smile of thanks gracing his tired face. The elf merely nodded in return, too tired and in too much pain to respond. The two paused momentarily in front of the large gates.  
  
Legolas stepped forward a pace and held out his right hand, palm outward, as he spoke the words in elvish that would release the spell that held the gate closed. Silently, the gates opened and the two walked forward through them.  
  
Night had fallen several hours earlier and the gates were locked this way at night, only opening for a member of the royal family, or one appointed in their stead should they be absent.  
  
"Do you think your father will mind?" asked the ranger with a tinge of worry in his voice.  
  
"I do not know, mellon, my father is unpredictable. I do not think he would turn you out as you are now. You need to see a healer. Perhaps he will not know," added the elf, though he knew that would not happen. Not much of what went on around Mirkwood escaped the attention or knowledge of the elven king.  
  
"You also need to see a healer. Do not think your injuries have gone unnoticed, mellon nin."  
  
Legolas only nodded at this statement. Through the last hours of their journey, he had tried not to think of the reaction his father would have to him bringing home a human. His father had a deep and long-standing hatred of humans, one that was almost unreasonable, considering he had had no contact with them for at least five hundred years. Legolas was unsure of the origin of this hatred, however. His father would not speak of it and in fact reacted violently when the subject was brought up.  
  
His hatred, however, did not extend to those things made by man, and the king was especially fond of the wine that was produced in Laketown. Though Mirkwood traded with the men of Laketown, Thranduil let Legolas or one of his advisors handle these affairs.  
  
Now that they were within the palace walls, Legolas could not help but think about his father and what his response would be. He could not hope either, to keep Estel's presence a secret as he had earlier thought, as both of them needed to see a healer.  
  
They had been set upon by a small band of orcs just before they had reached the relative safety of Mirkwood's forests the day before. The orcs had been swiftly dispatched by the elf and the ranger, but not without injury to both of them. Estel sported a long slash on the back of his left arm that ran from his shoulder to his elbow. The blade had not been poisoned, but the cut had bled profusely, weakening the man, before Legolas was able to stop it by applying pressure and tightly bandaging it with cloth torn from his cloak.  
  
Legolas fared slightly worse, receiving an arrow in the shoulder. The tip bit deeply, and they had been unable to remove it, though they had broken the shaft off to make movement easier. Legolas was sure the tip had been poisoned as well, as he felt the flush of fever overtake him and a weakness effect his body and movements in the last hours of their travel, but he had not let Estel in on this bit of information, not wishing to worry the ranger more than he already was. He knew his body was fighting the poison as well, but he would need the aid of a healer to remove the arrowhead and further neutralize the poison before it had a chance to take a firmer hold of him.  
  
The fact that they had been traveling for over a week, the last two days without sleep, further weakened them both, but they had been anxious to arrive, if only for Legolas to conclude the business his father had summoned him for, before departing again. Legolas, as a rule, spent fairly little time at home, though Estel had only been able to guess the reason. As long as he had known the fair-haired elf, Legolas had had a strained relationship with his father. Estel did not like to pry, and Legolas very rarely gave him glimpses of that part of his life, and the ranger was sure that his friend was hiding something.  
  
Legolas was glad they had arrived at night. Only the palace guards would be out now, and they would not think to question him or stop him.  
  
The guard at the gate brought his hand to his chest in a silent salute to his prince, but kept his place. It wasn't until they had reached the palace steps that they encountered another guard, this one approaching them as they ascended.  
  
"My lord, it is good to see you home," the guard said. This elf did not wear the light armor that the elves at the gate and walls all wore. This was an interior guard, and as such, he was clothed in the gold, green and browns that were Mirkwood's colors.  
  
Legolas raised weary eyes to the elf in front of him, recognizing him and responding, "Thank you, Laddyn, it is good to be home." Legolas swept passed the guard, steering the human at his side through the archway that opened into the lush garden that surrounded the palace. Laddyn eyed the two, his eyes narrowing in concern when he saw Legolas trip on an uneven stone and fall to his knees with a soft moan. In an instant the guard was at the prince's side. Estel had stepped forward several paces before he realized that his companion was not by his side, and turned to see his friend fallen to his knees, his head tipped downward. Golden hair spilled over, concealing his features, but the ranger could tell by his posture and bearing that the elf was in pain. Anger grew inside at the thought that Legolas had again hidden the severity of his own injury and instead focused on the ranger's injuries.  
  
The man reached Legolas' side just as Laddyn did, and both knelt in front of the prince. Legolas swayed slightly before picking up his head to look into the worried faces in front of him.  
  
"I guess I am more weary than I thought," he spoke lightly, still not wanting to alarm anyone. Estel looked into the pale, flushed face of his friend and quickly felt his forehead.  
  
"You are feverish, why did you not tell me?"  
  
"It began only a few hours ago, Estel, we were practically here by then. I did not wish to worry you," the elf replied as he tried to rise to his feet, refusing to look his friend in the eye. His legs, however, did not wish to cooperate with him any longer, and no sooner was he on his feet, than he pitched over once again. This time however, he was caught by the man in front of him, Estel grunting in pain at the sudden weight and strain on his arm. The man recovered quickly though, shifting the weight to his uninjured arm.  
  
"Laddyn, he needs a healer."  
  
"You need a healer, Estel," the fair-haired elf protested.  
  
"Follow me," replied the dark-haired guard as he headed through the garden and into the darkened palace. Once they entered, Laddyn slipped his arm loosely around the prince's waist, and together the elf and the ranger sped toward the healing chambers. Legolas began to protest, but was silenced when his head began to spin unexpectedly, causing a nauseous feeling to start building inside. He swallowed hard and let his head fall to the side, to rest on the shoulder of the ranger.  
  
"Stubborn elf." the ranger muttered under his breath.  
  
"Overbearing human." the elf mumbled in response.  
  
Laddyn eyed both and smiled in amusement when he realized they were teasing one another.  
  
The ranger smiled also as they entered the healing rooms. They walked through this first room, which served as an area where simple wounds were treated, and entered through an archway into a room filled with several beds. They deposited Legolas on the first one they came too, and Laddyn immediately went off in search of the healer. Estel knelt beside Legolas where he sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
Reaching up, he unclasped and removed the cloak his friend wore.  
  
"I can do that, human," responded the elf as he tried to undo the clasps of his tunic. His fingers felt doubly thick, and he found himself blinking quickly as he tried to focus in on the small metal clasps that held his tunic closed. Estel eased back on his heels and watched in amusement for several minutes before the elf sighed in frustration and lay his hands in his lap.  
  
"Alright, you do it," was his simple statement as the man reached up to unclasp his tunic. He slid it off his friend's shoulders, careful of the stub of arrow that protruded from his upper back, before gently easing him down upon the bed. Legolas sighed in relief and turned his head to face his friend. Their eyes met and the elf smiled his thanks.  
  
"The arrow was poisoned?" asked the ranger.  
  
"Aye, I do believe so," the elf answered weakly before his eyes closed and consciousness fled. Estel was removing Legolas' silver under tunic, when the healer appeared. The elf looked surprised to see a human present and quickly tried to take charge of the situation, not knowing Estel's identity.  
  
"I am Mardyn, the King's master healer," he spoke as Estel rose to greet him, his hand extended but the elf simply shouldered past the man to get to Legolas' side. "Thank you for helping the prince. Should I need your assistance, I will call upon you." Mardyn turned then, effectively cutting off Estel's access to his friend.  
  
"Nay, I will treat him," replied the ranger as he stepped around the other side of the bed. He locked eyes with Mardyn then, daring the elf to deny him.  
  
"You are a human. What do you know of elves and healing?"  
  
Laddyn, who had returned with the healer and stood by in case further aid was needed, stepped forward then and spoke, "Mardyn," he began softly, "This is Estel, a friend to the prince. He was raised by Lord Elrond of Rivendell. He knows much of elves and healing."  
  
Estel glanced to Laddyn gratefully before returning his eyes to Mardyn. The healer eyes opened wide, and he nodded. His entire demeanor changed then, and bowing his head quickly, he spoke, "That is different. I am sorry, Estel, I did not know. Perhaps we can work together?"  
  
The ranger simply nodded and bent to finish the task of removing Legolas' shirt. The elf stirred slightly, moaning, before opening his eyes.  
  
"Ahh, Mardyn. It is good to see you," he said, his speech slurred by fever. Mardyn reached down a hand and felt the prince's forehead.  
  
""Poisoned arrow," Estel said as he rolled Legolas onto his side to reveal the wound on his right shoulder, "we could not remove it on the trail, but it needs to come out now."  
  
Together, Mardyn and Estel worked to remove the arrowhead and treat the wound. Laddyn had returned to his post, but not before he had notified one of the king's guards that the prince had been wounded and was being tended to in the healing chambers. A queer look came over the guard's face when he told Laddyn that the king was not presently available, but would be notified as soon as possible. Laddyn returned to his post, a bit confused.  
  
Legolas lost consciousness yet again when the arrowhead was removed as Mardyn had to cut into the prince's flesh to access it. Until he knew what the poison contained, it was not safe to give the elf any kind of pain killing draught, as it could do more harm than good. Estel had to hold Legolas still as Mardyn worked and was relieved when the elf lost consciousness.  
  
Once removed, the elf was able to identify the toxin easily and administer the antidote that would work with Legolas own healing abilities to work the poison out of his system. It took several tense minutes to stem the blood flow from the newly created wound, and Legolas grew extremely pale.  
  
Estel then cleaned the wound, and bound it with clean with bandages. He covered his friend lightly with a blanket, and only then would he allow the healer to tend to his own wound.  
  
Several hours later, as the healer and Estel sat beside Legolas' bedside, Mardyn stitching up the gash on Estel's arm, Legolas finally awoke. The poison had been neutralized and the fever was nearly gone. Estel smiled as he looked into his friend's tired eyes.  
  
"You frightened me, mellon nin."  
  
"I am sorry, Estel. Truly."  
  
"Do not do so ever again. I would rather know and worry than not know and have you suffer," he grimaced slightly as Mardyn continued to work on stitching his arm.  
  
"Are you well," the elf asked, suddenly aware of what the healer was doing. He tried to rise, but Estel reached out with his good arm to keep him down.  
  
"Aye, I feel well, though tired. I will sleep as soon as Mardyn had finished, as will you, mellon nin."  
  
Legolas nodded, too tired to protest. He raised his hand to feel the bandage that was wrapped tightly around his shoulder. His arm ached, but he felt stronger. He suddenly paled and looked to Mardyn.  
  
"Has my father."  
  
"Nay, my prince. He is still in his chambers," the healer interrupted. Estel noted the strain in Legolas' voice and the odd look Mardyn gave him, but brushed it aside. He knew Thranduil did not care for humans, and Estel felt that this was what had worried Legolas.  
  
Legolas sighed and visibly relaxed. Estel watched as the elf's eyes began to glaze over in sleep. The ranger reached over and brushed a partially unbraided strand of hair from Legolas' face. Legolas reached up and trapped Estel's hand in his own.  
  
"Promise you will sleep?" he mumbled.  
  
Estel responded with a nod as he felt Legolas' fingers grow limp as the elf fell into dreams.  
  
Mardyn finished up with needle and thread and then washed the wound with a disinfecting solution before wrapping it in clean bandages. He then helped the weary human to the next bed and lightly covered him when the man lay down. Estel was asleep before the healer had even left the room.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
It had been near midnight when they had arrived and now the sun had risen and set yet again before the man stirred from sleep. He rapidly blinked the sleep from his eyes and sat slowly up. His arm ached, but the pain was bearable. Mardyn was a skilled healer. Loud voices from the next room quickly drew his attention. He glanced over to where Legolas had been, and found the elf was no longer there. He rose and padded lightly across the floor, but stopped abruptly when he realized one of the voices he heard was that of Legolas, and he seemed angry.  
  
"My lord, he was wounded, as was I. What would you have had me done?"  
  
"He is human, you dared to bring a human within these walls," the other voice thundered.  
  
Estel knew immediately it was Thranduil that spoke.  
  
"Aye, he is human. He is my friend as well," there was defiance in Legolas tone.  
  
"He is not worthy of your friendship. He will only betray you," the king's voice was softer, but still held a commanding edge.  
  
"He would not betray me, no more than I would betray him. He has gone beyond proving his worth, he has nothing more to prove."  
  
A smile touched Estel's lips as he listened to his friend's words. Yet worry crept into his mind. He did not think it wise that Legolas challenge the king in this way.  
  
"I will not have that human here within these walls. If you do not remove him, I will have the guards do so," the king's voice was growing loud once again, "Your judgment has been clouded by him, and I cannot expect you to understand."  
  
The conversation grew louder, and Estel grew angry as he heard the words Thranduil spoke against him. The king had never even met him, yet he had chosen to judge him based on his limited knowledge and past experience with humans so long ago. Estel could also sense the weakness in Legolas' voice, and he realized that his friend should not even be up, never mind arguing so violently with his father.  
  
"You are a fool, Legolas," Estel heard the king say. Estel started forward at these words. He would not allow his friend to be spoken to this way.  
  
"I am not so sure I am the one acting foolishly," came the weakened reply.  
  
Estel stepped through the doorway in time to see the red-faced elven king strike his son forcefully across the face. Legolas' head whipped to the side and he stumbled before falling to his knees before the king. Thranduil reached down and grabbed a handful of blond hair, forcing his son to look into his eyes.  
  
"How dare you speak to me that way. One day, you will regret that you ever met that human."  
  
"Nay, that day will never come," spoke the fallen elf breathlessly.  
  
The king reached back and again struck his son hard across the face, releasing at the same time the handful of hair he had held. Legolas fell to the side and quickly began to struggle to his feet. The elven king took a step forward, intending to inflict further hurt on his son as he once again grabbed him by the hair, when he senses the presence of another in the room.  
  
Estel had taken several steps toward them, unsure of what he should do, but sure he would not allow the king to hit Legolas again. The strong scent of alcohol filled the air around the two elves, and Estel looked closely at the king. His eyes were wide and his face was flushed and red. Rage filled his features as he caught sight of the human before him.  
  
"Do not strike him again," demanded the man simply.  
  
"Estel." Legolas gasped.  
  
"What did you say to me, human?"  
  
"Do not strike him again. I will not allow it."  
  
"You will not." the king did not even finish the statement as he released his hold on Legolas and strode forward toward the man. The king stood at least a head taller than Estel, and the elf glared down upon the human, his hand coming to rest on the hilt of the sword that was sheathed at his side. Estel did the same, unsure if he would even be able to draw against the king. Legolas struggled to rise, swaying slightly on his feet as he stepped forward, placing himself between his father and his friend. Thranduil halted a step away.  
  
Turning to face his father, he suppressed a shudder and spoke softly.  
  
"Ada.my lord," Legolas quickly corrected himself, "please do not hurt him. We will be gone by morning."  
  
Estel, who had been staring at the king, quickly turned to his friend. "Nay, Legolas, you cannot."  
  
"We will be gone by morning," Legolas repeated turning to stare into his friend's eyes.  
  
Thranduil's anger had doubled as Legolas had stepped into his path, blocking his access to this human. Without pausing or thinking, the king reached forward, grabbed his son by both shoulders, and pushed him to his knees. The pain in his shoulder doubled, and he looked up in surprise at the malicious look on his father's face. He knew his father knew he was injured and where the injury was. The king's eyes were filled with anger and hatred and Legolas blinked back a tear at the sight.  
  
"He will be gone, or he will be dead," the king said and then he shoved Legolas backward and stalked out of the room.  
  
Legolas fell backward, tripping over Estel as he stood, and landing hard on his side. Estel was so shocked by all he had witnessed that he stared after the king for a full moment before he rushed to his friend's side. Legolas lay still, his eyes closed, one hand flung up over his head, the other curled over his chest. He had drawn his knees up, curling into a ball, and Estel's heart nearly broke at the sight of his strong friend reduced to this.  
  
"Legolas.?"  
  
The elf was appalled that his friend had had to witness the exchange between himself and his father. Few knew of the king's temper, his drinking habits, or how he often took out his irrational rage on his only son. It had been many months since he had actually struck Legolas, but that time Legolas had not been wounded, and he had only hit him once.  
  
Estel reached out a shaky hand to grasp his friend's arm. Legolas nearly recoiled at the contact before opening his eyes and seeing it was Estel, not his father that knelt before him.  
  
"Estel.I am sorry you had to see that," he spoke as he tried to push himself up into a sitting position. Estel helped him up, noting the glistening of unshed tears and the red imprint of a hand across the fair skin of his friend's face. It was already starting to bruise.  
  
"He is upset, that is all, he is worried for me, that I am wounded, again. It seems I am always doing something that upsets him. He only wishes for me to be safe. I must be more careful, I."  
  
"Legolas," the man interrupted, "you do not think that any of this is your fault, do you? You cannot believe that you deserve in anyway to be treated as this?"  
  
The elf looked on at his friend in surprise. Deep inside he knew that his father behaved in an irrational manner, but at times like these, that was hard to remember. It was easier to believe that he had done something to bring on his father's anger; it was his own defensive way to understand the situation. He did not understand his friend's response. How could this human possibly understand? He had been raised by Elrond in Rivendell and doted on by the half-elf and his elven brothers.  
  
"You do not know what you speak of Estel. My father is a good man. He would not hurt me without reason."  
  
"I cannot possibly think of a reason for a father to strike his injured son. If this is due to my being here, I will leave, but you cannot. You are not yet strong enough."  
  
"You do not understand. He is under a lot of pressure. I do not make things any easier for him."  
  
"I cannot believe what I am hearing. None of this is your fault. Your father had no right to strike you. You did nothing but bring me into your home."  
  
"Yes, I did, and you were healed by one of my father's healers. I do not think this is the way to show your gratitude towards him. Do not think I did not see you reach for your sword as well, Estel."  
  
"It was instinct, for that I am sorry, but he would have hit you again, mellon nin. He was irrational, he was drunk, and he was."  
  
"You forget your place, human. You are a guest in my home, you have no right to speak of my father as such," the elves voice had become cold as steel. He struggled to his feet, pulling his arm out of the ranger's grasp, holding onto the side of a table for support instead.  
  
"Legolas, you cannot allow him to treat you this way. I will leave, if necessary, but you must speak up, you must stand up to him. It is cruel, and he will continue to hurt you as long as you let him do so."  
  
"You know not of what you speak," Legolas was pale and his breathing was rapid, but he managed to remain standing. He was finding it difficult to believe his own words, words he had been telling himself for too many years. This in itself caused his anger to increase, and even though he was more angry with himself than with his friend, it was simple to turn that anger on Estel.  
  
It was easy at first, his father always apologized after he got angry, but Legolas had been young, and most of his transgressions earned his father's wrath, or so he thought. He had been told he was mischievous when he was young, and he had done more than his share to test his father's patience. Lately, however, his father grew angry much too quick, and he was no longer satisfied with verbally chastising his son. He had grown more physical over the past dozen years, and rarely did he apologize any longer. At times the elven king could not even remember he had had any confrontation with his son, this as a result of the wine he drank in abundance.  
  
Legolas, however, was unwilling to believe as yet that his father was unjustified in his tirades. Something deep inside could not accept the fact that his father was flawed in this way, that no matter what Legolas did or did not do, Thranduil would always find a reason to hurt him. Legolas continued to make excuses for his father, needing deep inside the idea that his father still cared for him, and only did these things because of his love for his son. He had not had to ever defend his father's actions before, the elves in the palace always seemed to turn the other way, and Mardyn was always there to help Legolas should he need a healer. And several times he had.  
  
"I speak only of what I have seen," replied the ranger softly, his face showing the hurt and confusion at the words of this friend.  
  
"You are mistaken, human," this tone and phrase took Estel by surprise. Many times in the past, Legolas had teasingly called him 'human', but this was not one of those times. The words were derisive and insulting now, just as Thranduil's had been.  
  
"I do not understand then. Please explain it to me," Estel continued to be soft-spoken, hoping to get through to his friend.  
  
"It is none of your affair. None of this is. I do not know why we are even having this conversation," Legolas was growing more agitated. "Perhaps it would be best if you left now. Why wait till morning. You seem well enough to argue with me and you have taken advantage of the hospitality of this household." The elf was breathing fast, leaning heavily on the table. He wanted nothing more than to sink to his knees, but he would not show weakness in front of the ranger.  
  
"Perhaps it would, mellon nin. I will leave then; you will know where to find me. If our friendship means anything to you, you must know I speak only because I care." the man's voice trailed off as he tried to catch the eyes of the elf in front of him, but Legolas would not meet his gaze. Instead the human sighed sadly and turned back toward the inner chamber where his weapons and coat were.  
  
He was out of sight for barely a moment when Legolas allowed himself to sink to his knees, his head bent in despair, the unshed tears finally making their way down his fair face.  
  
"Did he strike him?" came the soft question as Estel stalked through the archway into the inner chamber. He turned to see Mardyn standing off to the side, his hands clenched into fists.  
  
Estel looked at the older elf for a moment before nodding.  
  
"He has done so before. Is the prince well?"  
  
"Nay, he is not. He is not well at all. He thinks his father is just in striking him. I do not understand. This has happened before? Why does no one do anything about it?"  
  
"Legolas will not allow our help. I believe he fears that his father will turn his wrath on us as well. I am sure it is not my place to tell you these things, but you seem like a good friend. It has been long since my prince has had a good friend. His father seems to drive all others away."  
  
"Good friend or not, he has asked me to leave," Estel replied, his head tipped in sorrow, his eyes closed briefly.  
  
Mardyn looked at the young ranger, "Will you?"  
  
"I have no choice. His father has threatened my life. I think deep down, Legolas fears for me, I am not sure. I do know I cannot stay here now," Mardyn looked to protest at this statement, and Estel help up a hand and continued, "That does not mean I am abandoning him, nor does it mean we are no longer friends," Estel's voice grew quiet, "I believe he will come find me."  
  
"I surely hope so," was Mardyn simple answer.  
  
"He needs help, and will not accept any from me now. Please go to him," Estel requested as he gathered his belongings. Mardyn quickly left the room, and a few moments later, Estel did as well.  
  
He ducked through the archway into the outer room, pausing for a moment to gaze sadly at his friend. Mardyn was helping Legolas to his feet; the prince was pale and trembling. Legolas met his eyes for a brief moment, a ghost of a smile on his face, before looking away.  
  
At that moment, Estel knew that Legolas was not truly angry with him. In his heart, the ranger wished to stay, but his head was telling him it was more important to Legolas that he leave. His mere presence here created a problem for his friend, and he had no wish for Legolas to continue to suffer as he was.  
  
He watched for another moment as Mardyn helped his friend into the next chamber, then he turned and left the healer's rooms. He walked silently through the halls, only making one wrong turn before he was again outside. The night was dark but clear, and the sky was filled with thousands of small pinpoints of light. Estel breathed deeply as he looked up, not noticing the approach of another.  
  
"You did not plan on leaving at this time of night, did you ranger?"  
  
Recognizing the voice, Estel whirled around to look into golden eyes he had not seen in several years.  
  
"Tan, it is good to see you." Estel walked forward and placed his hand on the elf's shoulder.  
  
"It is not safe to be out in Mirkwood alone at night, you know. Did not our prince at least teach you that?"  
  
"Aye, he did, but I do not have much choice," Estel's voice became grave, "Thranduil does not wish for a human to stay the night in the palace," Estel's voice was bitter.  
  
The smile suddenly left Tan's face.  
  
"Did he strike him?"  
  
Estel paused for a moment before nodding. He had no wish to tell tales, especially those so personal to his friend, yet Tan was a good friend of the prince also.  
  
"He did, twice, and would have done so again had I not been there. I do not know what he would have done had I not been there. I smelled alcohol."  
  
"That is how it usually happens. Thranduil barely knows what he says or does after he has been drinking. When he does remember, he apologizes, or at least he used to. It is happening more often, and it has been a very long time since he has apologized."  
  
The elf eyed the man for a moment before continuing.  
  
"Come with me, Estel. You cannot stay here, and I will not let you leave now. It is not safe in Mirkwood at night. The spiders have increased in number, and there are wolves about. You will stay in my home this night."  
  
Both turned and walked through the forest a short distance. The path opened into a large area surrounded by tall trees. Many cottages graced the ground here, and many staircases that wrapped around tree trunks led upwards into flet homes. It was up one of these staircases that Tan led Estel.  
  
Tan's home was small. He lived only with a sister as his parents had long ago sailed to the undying lands. His sister was sleeping but stirred when she sensed the approach of her brother.  
  
"Tan, you are late."  
  
The she-elf turned to appraise the ranger, "A human.?"  
  
"Aye, this is Estel. He is a friend to the prince," and smiling the elf added, " and to myself as well. Estel, this is my sister, Ria."  
  
"I am pleased to meet you, Ria."  
  
Ria was slightly taller than her brother, but had the same golden eyes. Her hair was dark, befitting her Silvan heritage.  
  
"You do not mind if Estel stays this night with us, do you sister. It would not be wise for him to travel Mirkwood at this hour, and he can no longer stay with the prince."  
  
"Of course," she replied turning to Estel, understanding immediately the reason, "you are most welcome. Please, make yourself comfortable. Are you hungry?"  
  
"Aye, I have not eaten since my arrival."  
  
Ria prepared a small meal of bread, cheese, and fruit for them before excusing herself.  
  
"Good night, sister," Fin said as he lightly touched his lips to her cheek.  
  
"To you as well, Tan. Estel, I am glad to have met you," she turned and left up the stairs.  
  
"I am worried, Tan. Legolas was injured when we encountered orcs outside Mirkwood two days past. He was struck by a poisoned arrow. Even this did not stop his father from striking him. How can he hurt his only son?"  
  
"He does not know, he does not realize. And Legolas allows it to happen for this reason. I know it is not the answer you want, but I cannot give you any other. I have tried to speak to him, he does not pay mind to what I say. I have resolved just to be there to support him, to help him if he needs it. I believe one day he will put a stop to this, he will see the abuse for what it is, and he will stop it. That is the day I fear his heart will break. For that will be the day when he realizes that all Thranduil could love died on the day he lost his wife."  
  
Estel did not know what to say. He did not know what he would do were he in his friends place. The silence grew long before the man finally spoke.  
  
"Then I will wait for that day, and I will be there for him all the days until then."  
  
"You are a good friend, human," the elf smiled.  
  
They talked into the night, and Estel only lay to sleep a few hours before dawn. When he awoke, the flet was empty. Ria had left out food, packed for traveling. He quickly gathered his things and headed down to the ground. Along the stair he came upon Ria as she was heading back up.  
  
"Thank you for the food. I will be waiting for him. I do not know how long it will take, but I am sure he will come."  
  
"He will come. May the Valar smile on your journey, ranger," she replied, bending to brush her lips across his cheek before continuing on upward.  
  
Estel left the palace and it's interior village behind. He traveled through Mirkwood most of the day, passing other, smaller villages as he went. He left the woods behind and entered the field beyond as the sun was beginning to sink beyond the treetops of Mirkwood.  
  
He set up camp in a tree-encircled knoll. It was a spot favored by the ranger and the elf, one they had met in many times. It was quiet and near a small stream. Estel now knew that Legolas had opted to meet here, rather than expose his friend to the unpredictable nature of his father. By the time the sun had set, Estel had built a cheery fire, both for warmth and protection. There was no threat of spiders here, but orcs and wolves roamed these areas. Both would avoid a camp this close to the woods that were patrolled by Mirkwood warriors.  
  
The sun rose and set three times, and still the man waited. He spent the time hunting, exploring, reading, walking and resting. He thought of his friend constantly, and was beginning to think he would not come, when at sunset of the third day, the elf finally appeared.  
  
Estel had banked the fire to burn brightly and had settled down, his back comfortably resting against a tree. He has lit his pipe and was enjoying a smoke when the voice of his friend unexpectedly filled the air.  
  
"If you expect me to stay, you will have to get rid of that foul pipe."  
  
Estel looked up toward the voice quickly, his expression unchanging. Several seconds passed, and Legolas was beginning to think his friend did not want his company after all. He had nearly looked away when he saw a broad smile light up Estel's face. His relief was apparent on his face as he hesitantly returned the smile.  
  
"I will get rid of this pipe on the day you stop singing to the trees, mellon nin."  
  
Legolas smile widened as he walked lightly forward and gracefully lowered himself to the ground. For several minutes, neither spoke, both just allowing the comfortable silence to surround them.  
  
Finally, Estel broke the silence.  
  
"Are you well, Legolas?"  
  
"Aye, I am. My wounds are healing, and the poison has been neutralized. And you?"  
  
Legolas knew that that was not what his friend meant by his question, but he offered no more in response. Estel twisted his arm to show that it was better also.  
  
"It is stiff, but I am well." Estel studied his friend for a moment out of the corner of his eye. Legolas was pale and the ranger could detect the slight bruising on his face that he received when Thranduil had struck him. His hair was not braided in its customary style, it was simply pulled back and tied with a bit of leather in back. Legolas looked so young, far younger than his true years.  
  
"Legolas."  
  
"Estel."  
  
Both had spoken at the same time, and both smiled again. Estel let the elf continue, sensing he needed to speak and clear the air.  
  
"I am sorry we argued, Estel. I did not mean to pull you into the troubles that I have with my father."  
  
Estel interrupted, "I did not mean to pry, but I would do it again if I saw that he was hurting you."  
  
The elf paused a moment, deep in thought over what he needed to say to his friend.  
  
"I keep telling myself that he does not mean it. He drinks too much, he has too much sorrow burdening his heart. I know that is not an excuse for his actions," Legolas added the last line quickly when he saw his friend about to protest, "The first time he hit me, he was so regretful that he cried. I had only seen my father cry once, and that was the day my mother was killed. I was very young, but I remember it as if it just happened. It made me feel somehow that it was my fault. If only I had been a better son, if only I learned how to better behave, I wouldn't have made him angry. It got easier to feel this way as time went on. We grew further and further apart, as well."  
  
"You should not have to live this way. He has to be made to see what he is doing. It is wrong."  
  
"Estel," the elf said in a whisper, hanging his head, "I do not even know him anymore. We barely speak. I do not think he has room in his life, or in his heart for me any longer."  
  
The elf's breath hitched slightly before he composed himself. Estel noticed this and scooted closer to his friend. He lay a hand onto Legolas shoulder and the elf quickly covered the human's hand with his own. Leaning slightly into his friend's shoulder, the elf finally let go the tears he had never shed over the demise of the relationship he had had with his father. For a long time, the ranger held his friend as he wept, shedding tears of his own.  
  
Finally, the tears stopped and the elf took a deep shuddering breath. Cheeks flushed, he looked up into the silver eyes of his friend.  
  
"I do not know what to do now. I do not think I can return home. I do not wish to face him. I do not think he will listen because he no longer cares."  
  
The silence stretched out before them once again.  
  
"You will come home with me, mellon nin. You will stay as long as it takes for your strength to return to both your body and spirit. You will then return to Mirkwood and confront your father. He cared for you once, he still does, though he had forgotten, he is still grieving for your mother. He needs you, but he does not even know it. He will remember, Legolas. Someday, he will remember. We may have to remind him many times over, but he will remember. He will remember and be glad again. You will see."  
  
The elf was silent for several moments, simply looking at his friend and finding acceptance, friendship, and love there. Not trusting his voice, he nodded. All those things that his friend spoke of he wanted more than he could say. He had to hope that his father could change. Elves are immortal, he had the time to make it happen.  
  
"It is settled then. We will leave at first light."  
  
The End????????? 


End file.
